Best Man
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: For sakuuya, tied winner of 'Invincible Competition'. "And he took hold of Masaya's hand, warm to the touch... and shook it with no regrets in his life."


**A/N:** For _sakuuya_, tied winner of 'Invincible Competition'. I know I should have written it sooner, but time flies by when I don't want it to, and it slows down when I want to fast forward! Basically my life is a mess, and I apologise for the lateness. As you've probably noticed though my writing is crappy compared to last year. I apologise again... but in advance!

* * *

**Best Man**

* * *

A day of two lives becoming intertwined was supposedly an occassion which promised happiness... to the bride and groom, that was. But it didn't matter. Their smiles and gleeful expressions seemed to spread like a disease, nobody could be seen wearing a frown.

If you excluded Shintaro and Kisshu, of course. In their perspective it was a funeral. It was the death of unconditional love. Shintaro could not treat his daughter like a child anymore, and Kisshu could not persuade his heart to let go.

To be honest, a funeral was _better_ than this.

While Shintaro had his wife, Sakura, to pin him down, who would ensure Kisshu could not wreck the wedding? After all, Taruto and Pai were occupied with jobs taken to fulfill the needs, or demands, of the bride.

Taruto volunteered as ringbearer. Pai was suggested by Retasu to become an usher.

But Kisshu refused to take part in the celebration. At first he entertained the idea of seeing Ichigo, until he realised the invite to their planet was, in fact, a wedding invitation. Plus the sight of her beauty knocked him into the past again.

So Kisshu was left to sulk by himself, sitting in the back row on the bride's side as her 'friend'. The word was demeaning as far as he knew.

_People will probably start calling me 'E.T'._ He mused.

He wondered how he could resist objecting when the preist asked if anybody was against their union.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shrieked, nearly toppling over.

"I-It's true... Aoyama-san said-"

"Ichigo, what's-"

"MASAYA!" Ichigo sheilded her eyes as she kneeled behind Retasu. "Don't look at meee!"

"I-It's bad luck to see eachother b-before the w-wedding..." Retasu mumbled.

Masaya chuckled, averting his gaze from his bride awkwardly. "Alright."

"But what are we going to do, Masaya? Your best man has a hangover! WHAT WAS HE THINKING-"

"Calm down, Ichigo!" Masaya glanced over at Kisshu, who was sinking into his chair as though he were icecream melting under the sun. "I have an idea."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay... good! Now please go away!" Ichigo panicked. "I didn't mean it like that! Masaya-

"I know exactly what you mean, Ichi. I'll see you at the altar later." Masaya stepped down from the platform, leaving blind Ichigo to blush uncontrollably. He began to approach Kisshu, his move watched by Retasu gingerly.

_What are you thinking, Aoyama-san?_

"Kisshu-san!" Masaya waved over at him, but his action was ignored blatantly. His friendly approach to him did not falter though. "Kisshu-san."

Kisshu tilted his head up, his eyes staring blankly ahead. He looked through Masaya on purpose.

"I have a favour to ask of you."

Kisshu refused to answer, just like he had refused to talk upon falling out with Ichigo again. He was immature enough to flirt with an engaged woman. Masaya knew about this, but also knew he felt more strongly about Ichigo than he did.

"My best man has failed me. I have no one to take his place..."

Kisshu's amber eyes flickered. He had finally received his attention.

"... except you."

Kisshu was shocked, astounded even. He was taken aback by what was about to be offered to him. Was it a joke?

"Will you-"

"Why me? Why?" Kisshu rose so that his glare was levelled with Masaya's gaze. "Koneko- Ichigo hates me. And you don't know me enough to decide whether you agree with her."

Masaya blinked.

"Why?"

"I understand what you've done in the past was not... right, but from what I've heard I know that back then you thought it was. And the only reason you did it was because of love, love for Ichigo-"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't ask the question-"

"But I must. Because if it wasn't for you Ichigo would have died on a few occassions, she would have died years ago. I would never have seen her grow up to eventually become the woman I want to spend my life with. And I know it's hard for you. But it's hard for me to see the person I owe Ichigo's life to so unhappy." Masaya extended a hand to Kisshu. "Now... will you be my best man?"

Kisshu was speechless. Nobody had ever thanked him. He could only nod slowly.

And he took hold of Masaya's hand, warm to the touch... and shook it with no regrets in his life.


End file.
